


High Sunsets

by galaxyobsessive



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Marijuana, Post-Episode: s06e19 I Am My Monster, Pre-Episode: s06e20 The Future, Recovery, Sibling Bonding, Steven Universe Needs Therapy, amethyst is a stoner, steven rebels a little bit because he's been through a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyobsessive/pseuds/galaxyobsessive
Summary: Steven and Amethyst have a much needed relaxation session away from the prying eyes of overprotective guardians.
Relationships: Amethyst & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	High Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore any inaccuracies... I'm a total newbie when it comes to doing/writing anything rebellious...

It was a beautiful July evening in Beach City. The sky was streaked with yellows, oranges, pinks, and purples with large fluffy clouds adorning the open space. Steven, laundry basket in hand, warped to the top of the temple as per Garnet’s request. As he stepped off the warp pad with a chime, he was surprised to see Amethyst sitting on the side on the hand, leaning on the thumb for support. 

“Hey Ste-man. Wanna join me?” Amethyst said without even looking at Steven, confusing him.

“Uh, sure. What are you doing all the way up here?” Steven walked towards the washing machine, setting his laundry in front of it. 

“What do you think I’m doing? Getting away from Pearl and Garnet.” She patted the space beside her, moving a small baggie out of the way in the process.

“It sure is pretty up here,” Steven remarked after sitting down and admiring the sunset.

“Hell yeah… You want a hit?” Amethyst shook the blunt she was holding, alerting Steven of its presence.

“Amethyst! I’m only 17! It’s illegal in Delmarva until you’re 18!” Steven looked at her with disgust, only to be met with a half-dopey smile.

“Who cares? I’m thousands of years old and you’re turning 18 next month. Besides, who the hell can touch the literal savior of the galaxy. Not the petty Delmarva police.”

“Yeah, you’ve got a point. Alright, gimme,” Steven said, reaching for the blunt from Amethyst.

“Just keep breathing in after you’ve taken it out. Helps stop coughing. It’s a trick I learned from SC at a party a few years ago.”

Steven took the blunt in his hand, and gingerly put it to his lips. He looked over at Amethyst for reassurance, who replied with a silent thumbs up and wide smile. He closed his eyes and breathed in the strange taste of smoke. After a few seconds, he removed the blunt, continuing to breathe in. He handed it back to Amethyst, who stuck her hand up in refusal. 

“What are you doing? Don’t you wanna take it back?”

“Nah man, it’s yours now. I have a few more.” She reached into the pocket of her ripped jean shorts and pulled out another blunt, this one stained with bright pink lipstick.

“Wait why are you just giving me this? Isn’t weed expensive here?” 

“Not for me. If I do some cool Gem shit for them, they usually give me a whole lot for almost nothing. It’s crazy how much you can get for smacking someone around with a whip.”

“Really? Thanks anyway.”

“Look, dude. I know you can use it. You’ve been out of your mind stressed lately, and I know for a fact that Pearl’s constant smothering isn’t helping…” Amethyst placed a sisterly hand on Steven’s varsity-jacket covered shoulder. 

Steven couldn’t help but giggle. She was right. Most of the other Gems had been walking on eggshells around him since his meltdown. They didn’t let him do normal teen things without him checking in every thirty minutes. It was nice to just sit with Amethyst and be a little rebellious. 

“So, man. You gotta tell me what’s been going on with you. Do anything fun lately you can’t tell Pearl or Garnet about?” She knew what his giggle meant: he needed to unwind and be a teenager. 

“Honestly, not much.” Steven was lying through his teeth. He took another hit to avoid giving himself away. 

“Bull. You went out last weekend. Don’t think I didn’t hear you call for Lion! I didn’t snitch though, so don’t worry.” Amethyst hit her blunt, avoiding the lipstick-stained end.

“Oh stars… you heard me? Sorry about that.”

“Nah, it’s cool. So, who’d you go see? Was it Connie? I bet you went to a booty call!” She gave Steven a soft punch on the arm, making him blush. “My little man is growing up!” 

“Um, you’re not that far off actually. We didn’t do anything stupid though.”

“Ooooh really?! Damn, boy! Spill.”

“We just sat on the roof of her townhouse and watched the stars,” Steven looked at Amethyst, who wanted him to continue. “And maybe we kissed a lot. Aaaaand maybe woke up a neighbor in the process…”

“Wait, you did WHAT?! Damn what were you guys doing that was so loud?”

“No!!” Steven buried his head in his hand. “No, no, no. It’s not what you think. She crawled on my lap and I lost circulation in my legs. She laughed at me really loudly. Right next to a neighbor’s room.”

Amethyst failed at holding in laughter. Steven, using her inability to ask questions as an opportunity to take another hit. 

“Okay, now that I’ve spilled, what were you doing out at the warehouse a couple days ago?” 

“Uh, dude. Where do you think I got the weed? Some chick wanted to watch me fight a few dummies for it. She set ‘em up in there.” 

“That makes sense,” Steven concluded. “Hey, Amethyst? Think you could get me and Connie into one of the Cool Kids’ parties at some point? I know there aren’t many anymore.” 

“What the hell are you talking about? You’re always invited. They just tend to drink so they don’t want to make Connie uncomfortable.”

“Wait seriously? Nobody said anything!” Steven balled up his fist by his side, only to take a calming hit.

“They totally have. They’re open invite, so you can just show up if you want. There’s one tomorrow.”

“Oh, really? I’ll have to tell Connie! But… won’t Pearl be mad I’m going out?”

“Nope. You’ll be with me. Loophole!!”

“You’re so right. Can’t wait.”

The two of them sat watching the remainder of the sunset as the sky transitioned from bright streaks of color to inky blackness, dotted with twinkling stars and planets. Steven needed this. He needed to spend time with his sister doing stupid things with no parental supervision. Being a normal teenager didn’t mean being good all the time, and sometimes Amethyst was just the Gem to help.

**Author's Note:**

> Steven and Amethyst's sibling bond is everything I've ever needed in life I love it so much.
> 
> Also yes: Amethyst is a total stoner in this headcanon and I'm not afraid to say it


End file.
